fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian
Julian (ジュリアン, Jurian) also known as the Julian Region, is one of the six main regions that compose the world of BattleScar. Located southeast of the Capital City of Paramount, Julian is known for its tropical climate, sandy beaches and clear water. It is a favored tourist destination and one of the regions that boasts the best quality of life among its people. The population of the region is an estimated 10.6 million registered citizens with most of it density existing in the region capital city. For all its prestige, Julian is not without its wows. Prior to the beginning of the story, the King of Julian passed away and some believe foul play was involved. This has caused some unrest within the region, with whispers that this was a political assassination to replace the benevolent king with a puppet that Paramount President Othniel Gold could control and manipulate. The region is policed by Marshal Sparrow Daywind and was a close friend of the former king, taking his death personally and as a failure to protect him. The identity of the current king of Julian is unknown. The Julian region is quite festive and produces large quantities of fireworks and other explosives used for celebration, heightening their love of parties. The region is also known for producing the greatest, and most powerful fighter in recent history, Lyon, considered a treasure and hero. It also is the region in which the protagonist of F!GHT: Rise of Champions, Lowen Heartz comes from. Geography & Climate The Julian Region is known for its tropical climate and warm weather, constantly living in a spring/summer season. The region has the longest coast line with several islands off it that still belong to Julian. With its coast, it has the most beach property of all the regions and an ideal tourist location for vacations. Many of its territory is comprised of white sandy beaches, clear blue water and tropical fauna, and eventually leads to the deserts of Ahto to the west and the forest of Maia to the east. Not much exists in the way of hostile wildlife except for some deep underground caves that hold poisonous creatures. These areas are mainly off limits or blocked off from the citizens of Julian, but some fighters head here to train and build a tolerance to poisonous attacks. Region Capital City City of Julius Region Capital City of Julius (ジュリアス, Juriasu) The largest and most populated city in Julian, Julius gains its name from the region it is located in and is often called the City of July. Boasting a population in the millions, it is primarily a massive port city with balancing breathtaking beach resorts and commercial buildings with advanced technology. It contains dozens of market areas where vendors from all over BattleScar come to trade with the tourists that come to visit. It is a popular destination spot among all the cities because of its climate and entertainment, and the city regularly has festivals of music and art. Julius is also the headquarters for the Julian GIFL Branch, and home of the Agere Arena, Julian's largest GIFL sanctioned arena. *'Grand Chariot Arena:' This is the capital arena in Julian, first seen in a flashback involving a fight between Rob Heartz and Tiger Monroe. Regional Championship matches are held here, as well as the hosting arena for Circuit matches. It is a massive oval shaped structure with exposed ceiling, sand floor with numerous stone pillars sticking up from the ground. Most of which are either half destroyed or leaning. *'Silver Arena:' A medium sized arena located west of Heartz Gym built within a rectangular shaped gymnasium that is completely covered under a large dome. Though not as big as the capital arena, Silver Arena still boasts a decent amount of space to fight in. The ground is made up numerous slabs of stones, several elevated to provide opportunities to attack from the air. The walls are smooth and shiny, mimicking a silver color that the arena is named for. Aside from this, the arena is of simple design with stadium row seating for the audience. Other Locations Whorl ]] Whorl (ワール, Wāru) Located on an island off the coast of the region capital city of Julius, Whorl is a small fishing community and the home of the Heartz Family. As an island, its surrounded by beaches with small patches of forests scattered throughout and a central mountain with a deep cave in the heart of it. This cave is a part of the Heartz Training that the Heartz Family is known for and has a very cold temperature inside with venomous creatures lurking in the darkness. When Rob Heartz was Regional Champion, Whorl saw a boom in business with visitors coming from all over Julian to see where the mighty fighter had grown up and the town had prospered greatly even after his death. The principal form of business here is fishing and treasure hunting in the sunken ruins of nearby structures. The population ranges in the low thousands and its highest political figure is a mayor. *'Whorl Arena:' There is a small arena located in Whorl near the edges of town. Its a circular structure, half arching over the water, with the audience sitting in stadium style rows all around. The ground is composed of sand and seawater, with several large boulders sprinkled throughout. Its known for the large, half destroyed ship sitting in the middle of the arena, but has since been completely obliterated during the battle between Lowen and Bull. As with all other arenas, the crowd is protected by the shield that extends in a dome shape over the battle area. Blue Water Blue Water (ブルー ウォーター, Burū Wōtā) Located on another island west of Whorl, Blue Water is very much like it's sister town. A small but prosperous fishing community that also works as a hub for merchant fisherman sailing along the coast of Julian. Spira Spira (スパイラー, Supairā) A small port town east of Julius. Not much is known of Spira except that the Marshal of Julian, Sparrow Daywind, is from there. Helixtown Helixtown (ヘリックスタウン, Herikkusu Taun) A town located directly next Julius where Clyde Colte is from. Notable Residents *Lyon *Lowen Heartz *Aeben Heartz *Rubin Heartz *Bull *Diandra Oskar *Nicholandria Wayefeather *Jack Ash *Clyde Colte *Sparrow Daywind Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Regions